The modern drummer has been called upon to produce an increasingly challenging and complex selection of sounds in order to remain competitive in a field that not only includes other drummers but computer-driven electronic percussion synthesizers. In order to compete, the modern drummer must be able to play an array of several different percussion instruments virtually simultaneously. The drummer must also be able to supply a steady beat for an extended length of time without tiring.
The modern drummer frequently relies on both his hands and feet to play a variety of different drums and other percussion instruments. This allows the drummer to quickly switch back and forth from instrument to instrument. It is to the drummer's advantage to be able to spread his workload over as many limbs and muscle groups as possible to prolong his endurance and resist fatigue and injury. It is to his further advantage to be able to produce as many diverse combinations of sounds as possible. Instrumentation allowing the drummer to spread his workload over different muscle groups while also giving him additional musical options is valuable to the drummer.
One well-known device that allows a drummer to use his feet to play a drum (usually a bass) is the foot-pedal actuated drum beater. A number of different foot-pedal actuated drum-beaters have been devised, each offering some advantages to the drummer. These prior art devices include those described in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 1,508,390 issued to Gladstone et al. on Sep. 16, 1924; U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,302 issued to Laverents on Oct. 11, 1949; U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,441 issued to Fearns on Nov. 9, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,128 issued to Simpson on Jul. 18, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,957 issued to Escamilla on Nov. 2, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,853 issued to Bills on Feb. 19, 1980; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,803 issued to Norwood on Aug. 7, 1990.
Gladstone discloses a single double-acting mallet actuated by the forward depression of a foot pedal. Laverents shows a pair of beaters that alternately strike a single drumhead, actuated by the heel-to-toe rocking motion of the drum pedal. Fearns relates a single double-acting beater that may be driven by the rocking motion of a foot pedal. Simpson discloses a pair of mallets, each striking its own drum, actuatable respectively by the toe and heel of a single split pedal. Escamilla shows a drum pedal assembly wherein a split foot pedal operates a pair of drumsticks against a single drum head. Bills relates a pair of drum beaters that alternately strike a single drum head, the beaters being activated by the forward depression of a single toe pedal. And Norwood similarly shows a pair of mallets that alternately strike a single drum head upon the forward depression of a single toe pedal.
While these devices have proven somewhat helpful, they suffer from some disadvantages. Some require two separate drums, which take up space that could be used for different percussion instruments. Others are limited in that the pair of mallets disclosed may only operate alternately and not independently of each other. Still others employ rough mechanical means that generate an unwelcome level of noise. And all of the above devices are limited to a single type of sound generated by beating a rigid drumstick or mallet against an unobstructed drum head.
Despite the above advances, there is still a need for a foot-pedal actuated drum beater system that gives the drummer a greater variety of musical options while optimizing instrument space and minimizing muscle fatigue on the part of the drummer.
Hence, there is a need for an improved foot pedal device for playing a drum. The present invention satisfies this need.